These Cloud Strategy acquisitions is to acquire the required AWS technical consulting and support services to define future cloud computing requirements and provide expertise and guidance to on-going NCI/CBIIT cloud planning, design, and pilot initiative efforts. Once cloud computing requirements and design are specified, additional, follow-on implementation and operational services task orders will be procured. A critical program informing NCI?s Cloud Strategy is the Cancer Genomics Cloud Pilot Program. The Cancer Genomics Cloud (CGC) Pilots are Research and Development efforts designed to explore innovative methods for accessing and computing on large-scale genomic data. They aim to bring data and analysis tools together on a single platform by creating a set of data repositories with co-located computational capacity and an Application Programming Interface (API) that provides secure data access. The goals of the Cloud Pilots are to democratize access to NCI-generated genomic and related data and to create a cost-effective way to provide computational support to the cancer research community. To complete CGC testing and evaluation and provide critical input into the definition, design, and implementation of an NCI cloud strategy, CBIIT must complete evaluation of one of these Cloud Pilots that is implemented on the Google Cloud Platform and operated by the Broad Institute. In order to complete the evaluation and testing, CBIIT requires Google Cloud Platform computing time and data storage that will cover the costs associated with evaluation of the CGC pilot platform by the research community.